They Were Soldiers
by xcalzonaforever4
Summary: AU. Arizona and Timothy Robbins are enlisted in the army, serving their country in Iraq. Along with their fellow troops, they take on any challenges that come their way. When the new troops from Miami arrive, Arizona and Callie instantly feel a connection between each other. How will things work out when they are putting their lives at risk every day?


**DISCLAIMER:** _ **I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.**_

 _ **SUMMARY: AU. Arizona and Timothy Robbins are enlisted in the army, serving their country in Iraq. Along with their fellow troops, they take on any challenges that come their way. When the new troops from Miami arrive, Arizona and Callie instantly feel a connection between each other. How will things work out when they are putting their lives at risk every day?**_

 _ **AN: Hey everyone! Long time no talk.. Haha. so IM SORRY. I know I have not updated "Destiny is Meeting You". I kind of fell out of interest with that story, school started, the busy schedule happened. I know these are excuses, but I hope to update that story soon as well. I'm on winter break so hopefully, I can catch up on this creative writing thing! I couldn't get this idea out of my head for a while, so I'm finally going to try to write it all down. Hopefully, this idea is interesting to you all. It is kind of based on "American Sniper" ideas, but with my own Calzona twist. ANYWAYS. I really hope you all like it.. Don't mind if my writing is a little rusty. It will get better I promise. Happy Reading!**_

 **Chapter 1:**

 **GPOV:**

 _Rain. The one day twelve-year-old Timothy Robbins was finally going to hunt with his Dad, and plans were canceled because of the measling rain, of course. He had been waiting for this day for months. His father had been deployed for six months and he just returned to Colorado to his family._

" _Sorry, Tim.. You know your mother won't allow you to shoot in this weather". Daniel sighed, he hated disappointing his son._

 _Groaning, Timothy was disappointed. He had practiced his shot a thousand times in their large backyard. As a young twelve-year-old boy, Timothy knew he shouldn't brag, but he did. He was an amazing shot. He had hit the red dot on the piece of paper in his backyard hundreds of times. His father had taught him well. Not only could he shoot a perfect shot, but he knew every logical fact about the gun he was using. Daniel Robbins was sure to raise a strong, responsible, young man. He would never teach his son how to use a gun without teaching him safety first. Timothy was just disappointed he couldn't show his father that he succeeded in raising a proper young man._

" _That's ok Dad..", Timothy said looking up at his father. "I'll show you my shot soon enough.. And you'll be amazed at how good I've become", he said proudly._

 _Patting his son on his back, Daniel nodded. "That's great Timothy. You know.. one day you may have to use that great aim. In case anything were to happen to me, you'll have to take care of your mother and sister". Kneeling down and looking straight into his son's eyes. "You have to protect them, always. Got it?"._

" _Yes Sir, understood." Tim nodded. He would protect his family, always._

To this day, thirty old Timothy Robbins still remembered that conversation with his father. He continued to keep his promise and protect his family.

He also remembered the rain that day of the conversation.

Looking up into the clear blue sky, that's all Timothy wanted, rain. He never understood why it never rained in Iraq. He missed the cool rain pouring onto his skin. Sighing, he paid his attention back to his sniper, looking through the scope he made sure all the passing soldiers were safe and in the clear.

That was his main role in the army, Leading Sniper. Timothy Robbins was one of the best snipers America has ever witnessed. He saved thousands of men by sniping and killing any threats towards the American soldiers situated in Iraq. Of course, the job was difficult, but he was proud to serve and protect his country. He knew he was making America, and his family proud.

However, today was a seemingly slow day. Not much action to call to, thankfully. Nonetheless, he was always prepared to take down anyone or anything that came in the way of his fellow soldiers' safety.

"Alright, Robbins.. Let's get back to base. We're calling it a day". Major hunt patted the soldier's shoulder.

"Copy." Timothy replied to his superior, Major Owen Hunt. Silently grateful that he could somewhat relax the rest of the afternoon.

"So I heard we're getting more recruits over from Miami today, apparently their men are good", Hunt said following Timothy to the truck. "We could use more men out here".

Nodding, Timothy signaled to the driver that they were clear to drive back to base. "Thank God.. we need more men out here Owen", Timothy replied. Lately, there had been a lot of casualties out in the field of Iraq. The war was becoming more dangerous, which frightened both the men.

Knowing exactly how Timothy he felt, Owen nodded. He understood his leading soldier. Both of them have served the longest. Both completing almost three tours. However, Owen was confident that Timothy would make it out alive, always.

Getting back to the base camp. Timothy hopped out of the van and looked around. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits today. Usually, troops were excited to get new members of the force, grateful for any extra help. Walking to the medical tent, Tim smiled when he saw his little sister. By little, he meant younger by exactly 2 minutes and 43 seconds.

"Hey, sis.. Did you manage to save some lives today or what?" Timothy playfully hit his sister in the shoulder.

Looking up from packing away the medical supplies, Arizona raised her eyebrow at her twin brother. "Shut up, Tim. Of course I did." Arizona smiled. She was one of the leading surgeons in the field. She has been for two years now. Arizona was always ready to save and protect her fellow soldiers from injury.

Arizona couldn't resist but follow her twin brother to serve in the Army. The moment she turned 18, Arizona couldn't wait to join the army just like her father had. However, she also had a passion for medicine. Pursuing her medical career at Johns Hopkins, Arizona was one of the best surgeons in the country. She loved saving lives in the hospital, but she also wanted to save lives out in the field as well. When hearing that her brother was enlisting in Iraq, she couldn't help but enlist with him. Now the two were known as the undefeatable duo. Timothy being the best Leading Sniper and Arizona being the best Leading Surgeon serving their country. Even though their parents were constantly worried about their safety, both Tim and Arizona knew that this was their calling.

Sitting on one of the gurneys, Tim opened a bottle of water and took a sip. "Did you hear about the new crew coming in today? From Miami.. Hopefully they're used to this heat already." Tim chuckled, passing the opened water bottle to his sister.

Leaning against the wall, Arizona took a long sip from the bottle. "Hopefully.." she nodded. "I can't wait to throw them their welcoming party tonight." she winked at her brother.

Even though the being enlisted in the army was a very dark and serious job 95% of the time, the other 5% was actually quite enjoyable. Everyone at the base camp was very close and took care of each other like family. There were about 40 people assigned to each base. Naturally, when the helicopter of 20 new members from Miami flew in that evening, everyone was very excited to throw a welcoming party. When introducing a new part of the family, it was only polite to celebrate with drinks and music.

Everyone gathered in the community tent later that evening. Sharing different drinks and listening to American music. The soldiers seemed to relax that evening, it was a rare opportunity that no one took for granted.

Pouring herself two glasses of white wine at the small self serve bar, Arizona then went over to the table where her friends were. Handing the filled glass to her friend Teddy, she sighed "Now isn't this great, Teds. Sitting down after dinner with friends and drinking wine. We might as well be back home." Arizona smiled and took a sip of her drink.

Chuckling, Teddy clinked her glass against her best friends glass. "Almost, Arizona. Except we have these bozos with us.. But I guess we can call them friends", she joked. Referring to Owen, Timothy, Alex, and Derek.

Smiling at the rest of the table, Arizona's life really couldn't get better. There was no drama, no hurt feelings. Everyone was here for the same reasons, to protect and serve the country. Along the way, they all just formed a family-like bond with one another. Everything was perfect. Looking around, Arizona was looking at the new troops that recently arrived. About 20 new troops had arrived, and everyone seemed to be getting along quite nicely.

"Alright, everyone! Let's raise our glasses to the new troops!" Major hunt raised his glass. "Welcome to Base 12, you guys will fit in just fine. I hope you all enjoy your stay and as always, stay safe." Owen nodded.

The room erupted in cheers, welcoming the new troops. Arizona watched the new bunch. Particularly one new troop. She had her dark hair in a tight bun, her complexion looking like the sun had tanned it to perfection. Arizona's mouth was going dry as she was checking out the rest of the Latina's body. Her army pants hugged her thighs perfectly, and her light green t-shirt fit around her muscles amazingly-

"Don't even think about it, Robbins. She's mine. I saw her first." Alex smirked. "Besides, she's probably not your type."

"Oh shut it, Karev. I'm just looking." Arizona shrugged. She couldn't help herself, all the women here were straight and she hasn't been home for 6 months. God forbid she looked. "You don't even have a chance.."

"Jeez.. Miami troops are hot". Teddy chimed in. "Look at him over there.. What was his name again? Sloan I think he introduced himself as?" Teddy continued.

"C'mon Teddy, Arizona. You know we can't have relationships here. It causes all sorts of issues. It's messy." Major Hunt said. He took on the father figure role to many of the troops at the base. Sometimes, Owen thought he had the only thoughts with reason.

Chuckling, Alex took a sip of his beer. "We'll see about that.. Hunt. I think that brunette won't be able to resist me." the troop stood up and went over to his new fellow soldier. Fixing his shirt a bit, Alex made sure his muscles were showing when he walked over to the hot latina. Looking her over, he smiled as he approached her. "Hi there.. Torres right? I'm Alex.. uh, want to come sit with us?" Alex stuttered.

The Latina chuckled, she had noticed Alex staring at her for the past five minutes. She was used to this when she first came to new bases. Shrugging her shoulders, Callie thought she might as well get to know her fellow soldiers. "Um yeah.. Sure, why not." she smiled. Walking over to the table, she took a seat next to Alex. However, Callie couldn't help but notice the blonde that was sitting at the opposite end of the table. Her piercing blue eyes watching her from over the wine glass that occupied her hand. Callie couldn't help but admire the way the uniform fit the blonde in all the right ways.

"So look Torres, you're lucky I asked you to sit here with us because this table is exclusive to all the best people. Me of course..", Alex started. "Then we have Major Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman, Derek Shepherd, Arizona Robbins, and Tim Robbins." he finished.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Callie Torres. A lot of us were situated at Base 26 in Miami but were assigned to this base. My friend Mark Sloan and I were leading majors over there. I think it will be great working with you all, especially you Major Hunt." Callie nodded to Owen with the uppermost respect.

"Well it's great to have you two here with the rest of your base", Owen nodded. "We sure could use some extra bodies." he smiled.

As the conversation continued throughout the table, Arizona couldn't help but steal quick glances at the new Latina. Callie's smile radiated as she talked about her home base in Miami, and her fellow soldiers. Arizona couldn't believe she was a Major.. Knowing this woman would technically be her boss made things even hotte-

"You two are siblings?" Callie asked, shaking Arizona out of her thoughts. Of course, the latina already knowing the answer. The pair looked almost identical, with their blonde hair and blue eyes. However, she could tell Tim was much taller and a bigger build even from his seat.

Feeling her face flush, feeling like she's been caught. Arizona stuttered, "oh, uh.. Yep." she answered.

Nodding, Timothy smiled. "Yeah.. this young one couldn't help but follow in her brother's footsteps." he winked at Arizona, knowing how to push her buttons.

Groaning, Arizona kicked Tim from underneath the table. "Oh be quiet! I'm literally 2 minutes younger than you..", she stuck out her tongue. Tim loved to rub in the fact that he was older.

Chuckling, Callie loved the easy banter that came from the pair. She felt comfortable here. She could get used to serving her country from this base in Iraq. Accepting a beer from Alex, she took a sip and looked around the table and listened in on the easy conversation going on within the group. Callie couldn't wait to start serving her country once again.

 _ **AN: There's the first chapter! Sorry if it's super choppy or confusing. I'm uploading without really proofreading, its very late at night lol. Next chapters will flow nicer once I get used to writing again lol. Also, I know nothing about the military and the different terms etc they use, soooo if anything is wrong I mean no harm! Next chapter hopefully very very soon! Feedback is welcome but not mandatory! Have a good day everyone :)**_


End file.
